


Mr.Hale, the heartbreaker

by AnaIsFangirling (Ana_K_Lee)



Series: Teacher!Derek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, teacher!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_K_Lee/pseuds/AnaIsFangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Derek's students has a crush on him, Stiles thinks it's hilarious...at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr.Hale, the heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Mr. Hale, the heartbreaker by AnaIsFangirling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230082) by [TheGirlintheBar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar)



> And another short fic for practice! A little longer this time, I like this teacher!Derek universe ^^

The school year had only started a few weeks ago and Derek already knew it was going to be a long one. The juniors barely listened to him, he was convinced 50% of the freshmen didn't speak English, let alone read it, and now he had confirmation that one of the seniors was crushing on him. A lot.

On the first day she almost fought another student for the sit right in front of Derek's desk. At first he thought she just wanted to be able to see better or something like that. But she spent the entire class staring at him, not even writing notes or looking at the board when needed.

Stiles thought it was hilarious. At first. Then she started staying after class. At first to ask questions about whatever they were studying at the time, but it quickly became inappropriate. She asked him when his birthday was, his favorite color, what cologne he was wearing...

Obviously the werewolf refused to answer and told her to stop but he must've said it wrong because she now seemed to think he had feelings for her but couldn't reciprocate because of their age difference and the whole teacher/student thing.

But something had to be done. He had arrived early in his classroom, as usual, only to find a note on his desk.

_"Dear Derek,_

_I know we agreed that our relationship could not happen but I can no longer stay silent. I love you. And I want to tell you every day. From now on, every time you'll see me wink, know that it means "I love you", "I miss you", "I want you"..._

_Always yours,_

_Sarah"_

He doesn't remember saying anything about a relationship but at least she got the "not happening" part. He thought about using Stiles' method and ignore the problem until it eventually goes away but when she walked in the room -at least 5 minutes early, with way to much cleavage and the tiniest skirt he had ever seen- he knew that this problem was not going away on its own.

She took her regular sit and stared at him silently. She was smiling at him, probably trying to look sexy but to Derek it was more like a "just escaped from Eichen House" smile. Actually he should probably check her records, she could be a psychopath. And then she winked. Derek froze before staring down at his desk. He refused to look at anything else until the other students arrived.

During the lesson he did everything he could to not look her way. He even went so far as to ignore her when she raised her hand to answer a question. He thought he was safe when the bell rang but once again she stayed after everyone else was gone.

"Miss Dobrey I-"

"It's okay, I get it..." she said while looking at her feet.

"You do?"

"Yes. But don't worry, no one will find out!' She looked up; the psychopath's smile was back. "I turn 18 in a few weeks by the way." she added before winking and turning around to leave.

"But... That's not what I meant!" He called after her, but she was already gone.

_________________________________________________________

When Stiles got home Derek was standing in front of the stove, stirring the left over soup. The soup was a dead giveaway, the werewolf refused to eat soup unless he was feeling like shit. 

"Bad day?"

"Sarah."

Stiles hugged his boyfriend from behind, resting his head on his shoulder.

"What did she do this time?"

Derek pointed at the note he had left on the kitchen table. Stiles picked it up without completely letting go of Derek and read it.

"Relationship? Since when is this a relationship?"

"I don't know... "

"Did you talk to her about it?"

"I tried... I just don't want to hurt her you know? But every time I try to explain it to her she just doesn’t get it!"

"Well... maybe you're being too nice about it?"

"I don't want hurt her though... I asked Marin to talk to her; she said she'll do it tomorrow morning. God I hope it works..."

"I'm sure it'll be okay. Now! How about some “Stiles' remedy for very very bad days”?" Stiles asked while sliding his hands down until they reached Derek's pants, his fingers reaching a little bit underneath the waistband to caress his warm skin. Derek turned off the stove before turning around in his boyfriend's arms to hug him closer.

"Kitchen sex?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. Stiles didn't bother to answer and dragged him by the collar until he felt the table hitting his thighs. Soon enough Derek's bad day was forgotten.

_________________________________________________________

The next day, right before lunch, Marin came by to see him in his classroom. He was hoping she was here to tell him it was all over but she crushed his dreams quickly.

“I’m sorry Derek, I tried.”

She promised to try again as soon as possible but she also said it would take time; a lot of it. After she left Derek send a text to Stiles.

‘Marin failed, what do I do?’

‘Tell her ur gay?

‘I heard her saying to her friend that the rumor about me being gay was a ploy to make sure no one would know about “us”’

‘When’s ur next class w/ her?’

‘Tomorrow before lunch. Why?’

… ‘Stiles?’

…‘Whatever you’re planning, don’t.’

That night Derek tried every kind of technique he had to make Stiles talk, but nothing worked.

_________________________________________________________

The last class before lunch started and for the first 15 minutes Derek kept looking outside and focusing his hearing to find out what Stiles had prepared. After nothing happened he focused back on his lesson, pretending Sarah wasn’t there staring at him with love-struck eyes.

When only a few minutes remained before lunch, the door opened suddenly. Stiles walked in carrying a Batman lunch-box.

“Sorry to interrupt! Here babe, you forgot your lunch.” He said putting the lunch-box on Derek’s desk. The werewolf was speechless. Stiles went around the desk, leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend with a small peck on the lips before making his way back out. By the time Derek got his wits back, the bell had rung and every one had left the room… including Sarah.

_________________________________________________________

When Derek arrived home, Stiles was already there lying on the couch with a book.

“Morell is going to kill you, you know.”

“Why?”

Derek waited until he was lying between his boyfriend’s legs to answer.

“Sarah was in her office for hours after your little stunt. They had to call her parents; I even heard them talk of putting her in therapy.”

“Good for her.”

They shared a few heated kisses until Derek remembered something.

“Thanks for the batman lunch-box by the way, some of my students made bat signal signs and used them instead of raising their hands all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Come and say hi on [tumblr](http://ana-is-fangirling.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
